


A Nominal Change

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: While recovering from using the Infinity Stones, Tony tells Pepper about "Howard Potts".
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	A Nominal Change

**Author's Note:**

> This little post-Endgame snippet is a fill for Tony Stark Flash Bingo :)
> 
> Title: A Nominal Change  
> Square: 019 - Howard Stark  
> Main Pairing: Tony/Pepper  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: Fluff, Post-Endgame  
> Summary: While recovering from using the Infinity Stones, Tony tells Pepper about "Howard Potts".

" _Howard Potts_?" Pepper laughed. It really was a miracle he hadn't broken the space-time continuum. "Seriously?"

Tony shrugged his good shoulder and grinned sheepishly. "I may have panicked, a bit. _That's_ not my point though."

"Oh?"

"No. It's just, it was kind of...nice, you know? Being _Mr. Potts_." The rest of the encounter with his father had been deeply weird - he'd be unpacking all of _that_ in therapy for a while yet - but the Potts part at least had felt right. "And so I thought, maybe..." Tony trailed off, trusting Pepper to fill in the blank.

She studied him for a moment (probably, Tony assumed, trying to determine whether he was serious, just high on painkillers, or if wielding the Infinity Stones had actually materially damaged his brain). "Tony Potts, hmm?" She gave him a soft smile. "I could get used to that."

"Yeah?"

Pepper pressed a kiss to the unbandaged side of Tony's forehead. "Well," she reasoned, teasing him, "if nothing else, this could be my chance to finally get my name on a building."

"The Potts Estate," Tony agreed at once, pulling Pepper down onto the hospital bed next to him. "We'll put it on the mailbox."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
